projectrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Russia
Real Life Details Flag-russia.gif The Armed Forces of the Russian Federation are the military services of Russia, established after the dissolution of the Soviet Union. On 7 May 1992, Boris Yeltsin signed a presidential decree establishing the Russian Ministry of Defence and placing all Soviet Armed Forces troops on the territory of the RSFSR under Russian control. The commander-in-chief of the armed forces is the president of Russia. Although the Russian armed forces were formed in 1992, the Russian military dates its roots back to the times of the Kievan Rus'. After the fall of the previous Russia, Russian armed forces number of men became less but in years later they grew again, the Russian military still fearless. The number of troops is specified by decree of the President of Russia. On 1 January 2008, a number of 2,019,629 units, including military of 1,134,800 units, was set. In 2010 the International Institute for Strategic Studies (IISS) estimated that the Russian Armed Forces numbered about 1,040,000 active troops and in the region of 2,035,000 reserves, (largely ex-conscripts) but a significant military reform is underway which will cut the number of active troops. According to SIPRI, Russia spent nearly $91bn on arms in 2012. This estimate is an increase of more than US$18 billion on SIPRI's estimate of the Russian military budget for 2011 (US$71.9 billion). Russia's strength has a giant number of lethal vehicles,equipment and 15000 nukes active, Russia primary weaponry mainly the AK variants used since 1947. Russia's military engineers are always active to make military arsenal as every 2 years a weapon is replaced by and new model or a old model remastered. In Game Details The Russian Armed Forces is BLUFOR faction on some maps, and an OPFOR faction on other maps. Equipment *Small Arms **Makarov PM Russian pistol used in the Cold War. First held in 1950. **AK-74M Modernized version of the AK-74 rifle. Currently used as the standard service rifle. **AKS-74U Compact version of the AK 74. In use with various vehicle crewmen due to its small size. **SVD Designated marksman weapon of the Russian Army, despite it's appearance it has little in common with the AK rifles. **SV-98 Bolt action sniper rifle used by the modern Russian army since 2003. **PKP Russian powerhouse GPMG used by multiples of militias and private army's today. also in the hands of the Russians in the 2001s. **RPK-74M The LMG version of the AK-74M. *Grenades and Launchers **RDG-2 Smoke Smoke grenade. **M83 Smoke Sm **AN/M14 Incendiary **F-1 Fragmentation Russian Frag Grenade used at the prologue of the Cold War. **RGO - hand grenade. It uses the UDZS dual action fuze, which has both impact and time delay functions. **GP-25 - 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher, attached to standard rifles. *Man Portable Anti-Vehicle Weapons **RPG-7 classic propelled grenade launcher can launch a variety of armaments for various types of armored targets. **SA-7 *Emplacements **HJ-8 Red Arrow - temporary placeholder for Kornet ATGM **SA-18 Emplacement **DShK HMG *Mines **TM-62 Anti-Tank Mine **MON-50 Anti-Personnel Mine Vehicles *Ground Vehicles **BTR-60 Russian APC. **BTR-80 APC made in Russia 1961. **MT-LB **BRDM 2 **9K22 Tunguska **T-90 - one of the latest made Russian MBT **BMP-2 **BMP-3 **Ural-4320 - general purpose off road truck in use since 1976, still produced today with various minor modernizations. **GAZ Tigr-M armored car - general use armored car for Russian army, analogue of U.S. humvee. Can be armed with machine gunner on top. *Helicopters **Mi-28 Havoc - dedicated attack helicopter, analogue of U.S. apachee. **Mi-24 Hind-P/V - used since 1967. armored ground attack helicopter with limited troop transport capability. **Mi-8 Hip - the most numerous Soviet transport helicopter, which is still used all over the world. *Jets **MiG-29 Fulcrum - classic air superiority fighter jet, still used with ongoing modernizations. **Su-25 Frogfoot - close air support jet, armored and designed to engage ground targets. **Su-34 Fullback - dedicated bomber jet, but which also can take limited role of a fighter. Operation Maps *AAS **Beirut (Russian army vs IDF) **Black Gold (PLA (China)vs Russian army) **Dovre (Germany vs Russian army) **Dovre Winter (Russian army vs Germany) **Iron Ridge (Russian army vs Chechen Militia) **Kozelsk (Russian army vs Chechen Militia) **Palovsk Bay (USMC vs Russian army) **Silent Eagle (Germany vs Russian army) **Yamalia (Canadian military vs Russian army) **Vadso city (British Armed Forces vs Russian army) *Insurgency **Iron Ridge (Russian army vs Militia) **Assault on Grozny (Russian army vs Chechen Militia) * Denotes Possible Changes for PR 1.0 Category:Factions